donotcomeandfindmefandomcom-20200213-history
Carpathian
Carpathian (Карпатский язык, Karpatskij jazyk), also called Carpatho-Ukrainian or Carpatho-Ruthenian by some, is an East Slavic language, closely related to Ukrainian and Russian, spoken by the Carpatho-Ruthens, the native population of self-proclaimed Carpathian Republic, and the neighbouring areas. Alphabet Since the ancient times the language uses the Cyrrilic script. In 1920s when the territory fell under Czechoslovak rule, Latin script similar to the Slovak alphabet was adopted. In 1945, when the territory joined Soviet Ukraine, the use of local language was dropped in favour of Ukrainian, with local dialectal forms sometimes rendered in Ukrainian-like orthography. The use of the distinct language and orthography was restored when Zakarpatskaya Autonomous Oblast proclaimed its independence as the Carpathian Republic (Карпатска Республика). Letters ґ''' and '''ӧ are used in textbooks and dictionaries only, in practice г/ґ and о/ӧ are not distinguished. For collation purposes they are treated as same letters. Phonology | Consonants |} Dialects Similar to the Serbo-Croatian language, the Carpathian is divided into two major dialects, depending on reflex of the ancient letter ѣ (Yat): /je/ in Jekavskij dialect, /ji/ in Jikavskij dialect. The literary language was based on Jekavskij dialect during Czechoslovak and independence period, while Jikavskij dialect (close to Ukrainian) was favoured under the Soviet rule. Basic Grammar Nouns The nouns belong to one of the three grammatical genders: masculine, feminine, or neuter. The words denoting males and females are masculine and feminine respectively. Most words ending in -а and -я are feminine, in -о, -е, -є, and -мя (and some other cases when -я is reflex of older -иє) are neuter, in -ь, -ж, -ч, -ш, and -щ may be either masculine or feminine, in other consonants usually are masculine. The nouns take one of the two numbers: singular or plural, and one of seven cases: nominative, genitive, dative, accusative, vocative, instrumental, or locative. Declination | Masculine in -ь, -ж, -ч, -ш, -щ | Masculine in -й |} Notes Some nouns with zero ending and having vowel -о- or -е- in the last syllable, drop the vowel when an ending is added, e.g. in formation of genitive: початок → початка, агнец → агнца, орел → орла, осел → осла, день → дня, пень → пня, котел → котла, пес → пся, ров → рва, угол → угла. The accusative case for singular masculine words or for plural words coincides with genitive case for animate objects, and with nominative case for inanimate objects (optionally the genitive-like form may be used for any objects). In masculine words ending in -г, -к, -х, -ц in vocative case the final letter is subject to mutation: бог → боже, мученик → мучениче, дух → душе, отец → отче. Numerals Cardinal numbers *21 двадсять и єдин *31 тридесять и єдин *101 сто єдин *1000 тысящ *2000 двє тысящи *5000 пять тысящ Ordinal numbers *1 первый *2 другий *3 третий *4 четвертый *5 пятый *6 шестый *7 седмый *8 осмый *9 девятый *10 десятый etc. Dictionary ... Example text Тыква и дуб (Pumpkin and Oak) Тыква все лем по земли волочилася и не знала яко на велика. Сталося, же впало зерня при дубє, найшло добру землю и изыйшло, назадолга вересло дуба досягло и по малому часу на вершку явилося, коли уже не лем свою подору, но и вшыток лєс преросла и превысила, листя великоє, цвєк красный распустила, тогды тыква почалася дубу глумити и посмєвковати. «О небоже от коли ты ростеш; ищи як малый єсь, кто тя сєял, тот не зажиє жолуди ти, а кедь у 20 роки раз уродиш, то уже зась за 20 роки яловый єсь, позирай на мене, недавно сємя было и уже болше от тебе, твои листки ги гниды, а мой єдин за твоих сто, квєт твой никто не видит, а мой великий и красный блищится ги золото, колько сто жолуди треба, жебы ся єдин вепер наєл, а моей єдной тыкви цєлому монастывери доста, ци не ганьбишся? Ищи в цєлєм лєсє царем хочєш быти? Я заслужила царицев называтися». Незабавки прийде мороз, поварит листя, квєтя, и вересло. Тогды дуб прогварит: «Як ся маєш, царице?» «Теперь я вижу, же я лем тыква». Найся учат, котрє надачто подберутся и зыбывают, что они суть. Муж и жена (Husband and Wife) Муж и жена не слагожавалися и як то между людьми бывать и за три дни єдно другому не прогварило, и хоть котороє завинило все жена была бита. В такий час муж кош плести хотєл на тенгерицу, и за то пойде в лєс, нарубать прутя, наструже рождя, обтеше ляци и принесе дому, верже сред хижи. Роскладе проверчує ляци, набиє жердя, и почне кош плести, коли искончав, скресчав: «Аттак!» А жена из припєчка прогварит: «А вонка як» (болший бо быв, як бы быв на дверє мєстился). Тогды муж: «А ты собако: чом єсь скорши не повєла». Снову бий жену. Свадливый человєк всегда найдет причину свадлитися. Category:Languages Category:Slavic conlangs